


The One(s) Where They Find Out

by ladeedadaday



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: ngl i'm excited to write this
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 17





	1. Ethan

Lex has managed to keep her secret for so long. She became a master at covering bruises with makeup, clothing, and hair. She became a master at hiding her attacks and reactions to triggers that came up at school. She became a master of disguise. She even managed to hide it from Ethan.

Until...

They're leaning against each other on Ethan's couch, watching a movie. Ethan reaches his hand over to touch Lex's hair, but before he can get close, she yells and shoves him away, arms blocking an incoming hit. "Lex?" 

"I- sorry. That was weird." She tries to play it off, but Ethan finds it better to not let it go. "Really, Ethan, I'm fine!" She insists. 

He gives her a pointed look after pausing the movie, placing his hands somewhere Lex can see them. "Lex, babe, we need to talk about this." She drops her hands, just realizing that they were still blocking her face. "What happened to you?"

She pulls a wipe out of her pocket and begins rubbing at her face, revealing bruises. "My mom." His jaw drops in horror. 

"Lexie..." He whispers, gently brushing his fingers around her bruises. "I'm so sorry, baby." She's sobbing now, burying her face in her hands. 

The raw pain in her voice shatters Ethan's heart. The girl he loves is hurting, and there isn't a lot he can do about it. "Ethan... It hurts really bad." She whines, burrowing into his side. 

"I know, love. I can't fix it all right now, but I'll always be here to make you feel at least a little better." He gently wraps an arm around he shoulder. "From now on, do you promise to tell me if I'm hurting you?" Lex nods. "You're incredible." 

"I'm just trying to keep Hannah safe." She says, sighing, the tears finally slowing. She looks calm. But not the regular calm, it seems like she's remembering something. 

Last night...

_"Hannah, shut the door and hide!" Lex screamed, dodging the bottle that slammed into the wall behind her, a few shards lodging themselves into her exposed skin. "Shit," She hissed. The door still wasn't shut. "Hannah, please, for the love of God, shut the fricking door!" She yelled, making an attempt to not swear around Hannah._

_"Where's the money?" Her mother demanded, drunkenly stumbling over to her and throwing her to the ground. "Tell me. Where's the fucking money you promised?"_

_"I never promised you any money," Lex lied. Her mother didn't believe it. (Although she wouldn't believe it even if Lex hadn't promised her any money.) She smashed the empty bottle in her hand on Lex's head. "Fuck!"_

_"Liar!" She bellowed, kicking Lex's sides with the sturdy toe of her boots._

_"Please, stop," She begged, knowing it would do no good, but at this point, she had no other option. That was the last thing she remembered before it went dark._

"Lex, are you there?" Ethan's waving his hand in front of her face. 

"Oh, hey." She snaps back to reality.

"You alright? Looked like you kinda went somewhere else for a minute." She just nods, leaning into his side. "Wanna keep watching the movie?" Lex nods again. "We aren't done with this, though. We're tabling it for now, but we gotta talk to somebody else." 


	2. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Tom finds out.

When the light in Lex's eyes starts dimming, Tom notices. When she starts showing up with bruises, Tom notices. When her eyes are red and puffy, Tom notices. When she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, Tom notices. 

Eventually, it's gone on too long for him to let it slide any longer. "Lex, Ethan, come see me after school please." He requests. They nod after looking cautiously at each other. "Thank you."

So when the time comes, they walk into his office holding hands. Lex looks nervous and Ethan looks like he's expecting to be told that he's failing. "Lex, what's going on with you?" Tom asks. Ethan sighs, either in relief or as a way to say, _'Here we go again,'_

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Tom _and_ Ethan give her a stare. "Okay, I'm not fine." 

Ethan smiles softly at her. "You know you're allowed to not be okay, love." She rolls her eyes, leaning into his side. 

"I'm used to needing to be strong." Lex admits. "It's weird to not pretend to be okay." Ethan brings his hand up to stroke her hair, causing her to grin.

"Will you please explain what's happening?" Tom asks. Lex looks to Ethan, who nods.

"Okay, so uh, my mom basically relies on me to make all the money to pay for rent, food, her alcohol, and I'm also responsible for getting her weed. On top of that, I take care of my sister Hannah because my mom barely knows that she exists, and if she did, I wouldn't trust her with Hannah." Tom doesn't look too surprised. He waits for her to continue. "So whenever I 'don't pay up in time,'" She rolls her eyes. "My mom throws stuff at me or hits me or whatever." 

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes. "Oh. I don't know what I was expecting." He says. Lex squeezes Ethan's hand for comfort. "How long has this been going on?" 

"Since I was twelve," She mutters, but Tom catches it. "It's not bad, it just kinda bothers me."

"Lexie," He only ever calls her Lexie when something's serious. "It is bad." 

She knows he's right. 


End file.
